Why I discontinued The Ice Princess
by DisneyGleekQueen101
Summary: This is why I discontinued my Frozen Story The Ice Princess, a PSA about bullying.
1. Why I discontinued The Ice Princess

A/N: Hey guys! Anyway, I started a Frozen fanfiction called The Ice Princess. It was about Elsa adopting a little girl named Skyla.

I was getting some positive reviews at first, but then it took a dark turn.

One day I posted a chapter and then I got really mean reviews from Guest/Anonymous Users and they started bashing the characters, especially one of my OCs Nora who was the daughter to Anna and Kristoff. They were also telling me that I had a horrible and untalented author.

I was really heartbroken when I saw these reviews I even cried while reading them.

Since I was really hurt, I decided to discontinue that story thinking it would stop, but it didn't. People who disliked The Ice Princess were trolling all of my other stories and they were still complaining about how bad The Ice Princess was, I decided to delete those reviews hoping it would stop but again it didn't.

It has been going on for about two months now and we'll I have something to say about it.

Those of you who left negative reviews on The Ice Princess and are still complaining about how horrible it was let me tell you this,

What the hell is your problem? The Ice Princess is over now and yet you guys are still complaining about?! Can't you just let it go! You guys can't be mad forever!

Did you guys write The Ice Princess? No, I don't think so! It was my story not yours.

Also you guys are complaining about how mean, cruel, immature, and rude Nora was but just look at yourself! You guys are just as mean, cruel, immature, and rude as her. You guys may think you sound all grown up, but the truth is you don't. Here is some advice for you: "GROW UP!"

Nora wasn't going to stay like that forever! She was going to go through character development and learn a lesson at the end. Have any of you seen or read A Christmas Carol or Beauty and The Beast, if you give someone like that a second chance, they could change! People can change!

Also don't you people have lives! Like me I have a life, and it doesn't revolve around the Internet. Instead of wasting your time telling me how horrible The Ice Princess, why don't you do something else! Get a life!

I also have a lot of stress in my really life. I have two little brothers that I look out for and my parents are both hardworking nurses. My Freshman year was horrible and I'm also going be a Sophomore this school year and I'm stressed out about college and all that. I'm also dealing bullies in real life. was suppose to be my escape from reality, now because of those bad reviews it's becoming a burden.

I also regret giving up on The Ice Princess. I was happy with that story just the way it was and you guys ruined it not only for me but you ruined it for other people as well. There were people that actually liked that story, they favorited and followed that story and because of you guys you ruined it for them!

You also ruined one of my favorite Disney Movies for me! Now everytime that I see/think/or if someone brings Frozen up I think about all of those nasty things you said to me. I can't even watch it the same way anymore because those reviews hurt and traumatized me!

I also thought about starting another Frozen story but I'm scared about what people are to say, because of what happened.I'm probably not going to do another Frozen fanfiction ever again. Also whenever I get a new review I'm scared to look at it because it could be another hate review from you people.

You guys can insult me and complain about The Ice Princess all you want, but your words mean nothing to me anymore! I'm not scared of you!

You people are just mean, cruel, immature, and rude jerks! People like you make me sick! Don't you guys have a heart?

You guys should really be-careful about what you say! Especially here ! Most of the users here are pre-teen and teenagers who have hopes and dreams. Don't ruin it for them! Words can hurt. I bet one day you might look back at this and say: "Oh, I shouldn't have done that. I regret it!" In reality you can't go back in time and change it. Once it's done, it's done! You can't take it back!

Also there was this author on that I recently found out about, her name was Callista but people just called her "Cel" or "TheGirlWhoCan'tLetGo." She committed suicide on 3rd April, 2014.

Here is the letter she requested be posted on Fanfiction-

Dear my friends and readers on fanfiction,

If you're reading this, then my cousin did post this letter online. And I'm very grateful for that.

You guys are probably wondering why I committed suicide.

Well, life is hard for me. Not everyone has a good life.I'm one of those people.

I discovered fanfiction 4 years ago, and I decided to become a member on 28th January. It has been a fun year in this site. I made some new friends. We chatted, read each other's stories, gave advices to each other.

I never thought that Fanfiction was going to be a big part of my life. I always read new stories, made new friends. But it also has a dark side.

Some people PM-ed me about my stories. They said it was bad, a trash, etc. First, I let them talk like that, thinking that they would stop. But no, it became worse.

Finally, I couldn't handle it. I put my stories on hiatus, and left fanfiction for a while. But when I came back, my Inbox was overflowing with spam letters. They wouldn't stop. I already blocked them. But they always came back with a new account.

I knew that was cyberbullying. I tried to be strong. But the bullying everywhere was becoming worse. One day, the bullies, in real life as well on the internet, said that I should die.

I knew that they were right.

If you're reading this right now, then I'm probably gone.

Thank you for your support,my dear readers. I can't say all of your penname, but please know that I love you guys, and I will always remember you.

Thank you my dear friends on fanfiction:

Snow Wolfe6631 – She's my Hunger Games best friend. I love her like a sister, even though I just met her not that long ago.

HoneyBear8342 – She's my Lord Of The Rings best girl friend. She's like the sister that I never had. We had a lot of things in common. We met on 25th January, not that long ago.

TeamCudgee – He's my friend. And he's one of my Hunger Games friend. Even though that I don't know him so well, I consider him my friend.

JigokuTenshi834 – I don't know if she still remembers me. She is my best friend too.

Remember, I will always love you guys.

Love,

TheGirlWhoCan'tLetGo A.K.A Callista

She was a 13-year-old girl. People PM'ed her telling her to die. She did.

I cried when I read that. It breaks my heart when ever I hear a story about someone committing suicide due to bullying. I also could relate to her in that situation. Words really are powerful and they can hurt.

If you have ever bullied someone, you are the finger the pulls the trigger and the razor that cuts the wrist. If you have ever called someone names, you are the rope that tightens around their neck as they cease to breathe. If you have ever sent hateful messages to someone, you are the little white pill that will end it all. If you have ever harassed someone, you are the water that they sink under, soon to be found dead.

If you are someone who bullies, take this into your heart as wrong and NEVER do it again. I pity those who have to resort to bullying to make themselves feel good. They end up hurting themselves anyway.

Please if you are being bullies or if you are considering suicide, please pm me. It is a horrible experience that none of your friends or family should have to go through when you are gone. Please, even if you were the ones who Cel or me, neversuicide. I would love to talk to you about anything.

Also if any of you guys are going leave a bad review on one of my or someone else's stories let me tell you this. You don't know me/him/her, you don't know what my/his/her life is like.

Those of you who are in a similar situation like me, I just wanna let you know that you are beautiful inside and out. Don't let people like that get to you.

Think before you say, and if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all.

If you don't like what you are reading then stop wasting your time and get out!


	2. Thank You

A/N: Hey everyone! I just want to thank everyone for left those really nice and supportive reviews. This is what we should see here.

Those Ice Princess haters are still out there and are still leaving bad reviews, but they don't really bother me anymore. I still delete them but whenever I see a bad review from them I just laugh at how stupid and foolish they sound and then I delete it.

I really hope Karma catches up to them one day, and maybe then they will learn their lesson.

Also since there were so many of you who haven't read The Ice Princess, I'll give you a synopsis of what happened.

The Ice Princess was a Frozen fanfiction that also happened to be a jukebox musical (like Glee, Mama Mia!, Moulin Rouge!, etc.) It was insipred The Prince Of Egypt (which is one of my favorite Non-Disney Movies), some deleted stuff from Frozen, and a few other Frozen fanfictions about Elsa adopting a kid.

The story started off with a mysterious woman dropping off a baby at Arendelle Castle and she sings a verse from Deliver Us from The Prince Of Egypt. She quickly runs away before anyone could find her. But after that she was killed by soldiers from an unknown kingdom.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf find the baby and Elsa decides to adopt her. She named her Skyla after seeing the baby's sky blue eyes.

We fast forward and we now see a four year old Skyla playing with her cousins Princess Nora and Prince Christopher who are Anna and Kristoff's son and daughter and they are a year older then Skyla, Freddy who is the godson of Kai (a servant in the castle) he works as a stable boy and he also has a crush on Skyla, and Olaf were outside playing while Elsa and Anna were watching them. Everything seemed fine at first but then Skyla got a gash on her hand. Elsa grabbed Skyla's gashed hand and she was going to take Skyla to Gerda (another servant in the castle) but then Skyla started to fell cold, her hair started to turn platinum blonde (Skyla is naturally brunette just so you guys know) and then she fainted.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff then try to find Pabbie. He did a few examinations on Skyla and it turns out that Elsa icy magic powers got into Skyla's blood stream and now Skyla was going to have ice powers just like her.

Then we fast forward again and now it's Skyla's fourteenth birthday. Anna and Elsa are setting the ballroom up for the party. Anna asks Elsa if she should tell her if she's adopted, but Elsa thinks she isn't ready yet. They also get to sing Life's A Happy Song From The Muppets.

Skyla is trying to find what dress to wear to her party. Nora who is now fifteen tries to help her out, but Nora put her childhood behind her and now she is a very ladylike and proper princess and she's always pushing Skyla to be like her, but she still loves her and she watches out for her. I also used The Dressing Room Scene which was a deleted scene from Frozen. Then Skyla tries to convince her that you don't have to be poised and proper to be a princess by singing We Know Better which is a deleted song from Frozen.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff crash her number. Elsa is trying to get Skyla to wear gloves to protect her, but she refuses. Anna is the one who convinces her to wear the gloves because she tells Skyla "mother knows best."

They all later go down to the ballroom for the party. Freddy is about to tell Skyla he loves her but he's to scared to do it, but Christopher and Nora encourage him to do it. Freddy took their advice and he was about to tell her but he chickened out and he ask Skyla to go get some chocolate at the chocolate fountain.

Then Nora is seen dancing and she accidentally bumps into Skyla causing her to knock over the chocolate fountain and Nora gets covered in chocolate. This causes Nora to make a scene and she blames Skyla for what happened. Then Nora and Skyla have this big fight and they start calling each other names. She also accidentally tells Skyla that she's adopted and she shouldn't be apart of this family in the first place. Then Skyla runs out crying.

So that's what set off the haters. After that chapter was posted I started getting really bad reviews and people started bashing Nora.

Anna, Freddy, Christopher, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven talk to Skyla and Ann tells her the truth. However Skyla thinks there should be more answers and she wonders where her father is. They tell that Skyla she shouldn't worry about that because she already has them. Skyla tells them to leave her alone.

Freddy however stays with her, like a good friend should do. Skyla tells him that she is going to run away to find her father. Freddy was about to tell Skyla he loved her but once again he chickens out and tells her he will miss her.

Skyla goes to the dressing room and she finds a blanket with a symbol of a kingdom on it and she thinks that it would help her find her way back home. Nora walks into the dressing room and feeling guilty for what she did she apologizes to Skyla. She forgives her but Nora finds out she's running away. Nora tells her not to do it but Skyla refuses. They later break out into Defying Gravity From Wicked as Skyla runs away.

And that's where is where I discontinued the story. Also Skyla's biological father was suppose to be the antagonist.

I know most of you guys want The Ice Princess to come back but I don't feel comfortable doing it because of what happened.

However after I did discontinued that story I tried to do anther Frozen fanfic.

It was going to be a little similar to The Ice Princess but this time Elsa was adopting siblings. I couldn't decide whether if they should have brothers or sisters or maybe it could have been a brother and a sister.

Anyway the older sibling was suppose to be born completely ordinary (like Anna) but he/she was very introverted and he/she is cares a lot about his/her little brother/sister and does everything he/she can to protect him/her (like Elsa).

The younger sibling was born with ice powers (like Elsa), but he/she is very happy-go-lucky, awkward, dorky, clumsy, quirky, and naïve (like Anna).

I'm not sure if I still wanna do that story. I'm also not sure if I should do another Frozen story again. Maybe if when I recover from all this drama I could do it, but for now I'm not sure.


End file.
